


Break The Walls of Cryogenic Slime

by chemically_yours



Series: F.T.W.W.W. [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: A.I. Tony, A.I. Tony gets a body, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Plans, Evil characters - Freeform, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: A.I. Tony becomes a real boy.Part of an AU where Evil AI!Tony breaks Hydra!Cap out of jail in order to take over the world together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: F.T.W.W.W. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Break The Walls of Cryogenic Slime

Break The Walls of Cryogenic Slime

Steve stood watch in front of the chamber, keeping a silent vigil. He wondered how much longer it would be. Tony had said the process wouldn’t take too long, but he’d been vague on the specifics. Soon. Soon his Tony would have a body and Steve would have more than an empty suit of armor standing by his side.

It had taken weeks to get this far. Ever since Tony had told Steve of his plans they’d had to move carefully and quietly to secure the last of the materials needed. Even the followers Tony had managed to gather for Steve had no idea what they were doing. Tony had insisted that not so much as a hint of what he was attempting get out, lest one of the many superhero groups currently running around the country catch wind of it.

Crossing the country hadn’t been as difficult as one might’ve thought. Rogers was known to be traveling on his motorcycle and news of Steve’s breakout had been kept quiet. Tony assured him that those left behind fighting for power had decided it best not to panic the public and let their own incompetency be known. That had enabled them to move easily for a while. The handy image inducer they’d pilfered along the way had made travelling discreetly to the old Stark storage facility that Tony had been using even less difficult.

Once all the parts had been gathered the transfer had been held off as long as they could. Ostensibly, Steve hadn’t wanted to give up having Tony as a double agent until it became absolutely necessary. Under the surface, doubts of Tony’s intentions clouded his mind. He wanted to have as much time with Tony as he could while he still trusted Tony to stay at his side. He knew Tony had been disappointed in that decision, had wanted his body as soon as possible, but his willingness to wait boded well for Steve’s current plans for the future.

Still. Steve glanced back at the chamber and remembered the extra knife he’d taken to carrying in his boot. Contingency plans were important.

It may have been minutes or hours after they started that the door finally cracked open and steam billowed out, obscuring Steve’s vision. He rushed forward and caught the figure collapsing just inside the doorway.

“Tony?”

The man in Steve’s arms opened his eyes- so very blue and perfect- and smiled weakly. It’d worked. There was never any doubt, but until this moment the concept that Tony would have a body hadn’t been real. It had been a fantasy for Steve to think about at night when Tony’s presence had faded to the quiet hum of the armor in the corner. Sometimes it had been a nightmare that woke Steve in a cold sweat and left him awake til dawn contemplating the possibility of betrayal. With those two opposite outcomes constantly battling in the back of his mind, he hadn’t consolidated either with reality. A low moan brought Steve’s attention back from his racing thoughts.

“Tony?”

“…hurts. Everything…so overwhelming. I don’t remember it being like this.”

Steve cradled Tony in his arms and rocked him back and forth. Tony had warned him of this, that there might need to be an adjustment period while he got used to having a body again. Or for the first time, depending on how you looked at it. Sensory overload, he had said.

Reassurances were murmured against Tony’s new smooth scalp. It would take some time before the thick, wavy black locks would grow in. Steve hoped he could convince him to wear his hair long enough that the ends curled just slightly. That look had always been one of Steve's favorites. Or rather it had been Rogers' preference, but for once Steve found he was in agreement with his counterpart's taste.

Tony was surprisingly light when Steve picked him up. One would think Tony would have been able to make sure his new body was at a proper weight before he crafted it. Then again, they’d been on a time crunch to use this building undetected so it wouldn’t be surprising if shortcuts had been taken with things like muscle mass. It would be a very Tony thing to do. Steve would just have to make sure Tony took proper care with eating and exercise from here on out.

It probably would have been best for Tony to rest in one place for a while, but there was no time for that. The power siphoned off to get this done would have more than a few eyebrows raised and it wouldn’t be long before someone was sent to investigate. Working quickly, he methodically dressed Tony into the armor his incorporeal form had been using to interact with the world. It would have been preferable to have him walk out of the facility as they had come in, but that didn’t appear to be an option at the moment.

A quick nod to the guards posted at the entrance was all it took to get them moving. They looked with curiosity at the armor Steve carried, but made no comment. They knew better than to ask questions. No one would know what had been accomplished here tonight if Steve could help it, not until he could be sure Tony wouldn’t leave him. 

It was several hours and half a dozen trucks and vans later when Steve finally pulled up the driveway leading to his latest safe house. No one except Tony knew about this little cabin tucked away high up in the mountains. It would be the perfect secluded place for Tony to recuperate while they worked out their next moves.

“Would you like to keep the armor on or would you like some help taking it off?”

Tony’s voice was tinny and weak through the suit.

“On. For now, at least.”

Steve nodded and carried him into the bedroom. The bed creaked under the suit’s weight. Early morning light filtered in through the part in the curtains. Steve closed them, plunging the room into shadow. He took a seat next to the bed, intent on getting a few hours of sleep.

His light dozing was interrupted an hour or so later by a whimper issued from inside the armor.

“Tony?”

He received no response, but after a moment there was another soft, pitiful sound. Steve didn’t even think before he had the manual release buttons pressed and was pulling off the helmet. Tony’s eyes were closed, still fast asleep but clearly pained.

Steve took in the sight of Tony’s soft new skin, smooth and hairless. It was an unnatural look and just seemed to highlight Tony’s current vulnerability. Steve reached out and traced his fingers along Tony’s jaw, down over his throat. The thought that it would be so easy to just squeeze down flittered unbidden through his mind.

No. Not like this. Tony deserved better. Besides, this new body didn’t have to mean that Tony would leave him. Everyone that had once stood at Steve’s side had either died or betrayed him. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to add Tony to that list.

Steve brought his hand back up to cup Tony’s face and rub his thumb soothingly over Tony’s cheekbone.

“Tony, wake up.”

It took a few minutes of careful cajoling before Tony finally blinked up at Steve. Tears had gathered at the corner of his eyes and they slid lazy trails down the slope of his face. Steve wondered what nightmare had been plaguing Tony.

“It’s okay Shellhead. It was only a dream. You’re here. You’re safe.”

“Steve,” he whispered so quietly that even super soldier hearing could barely pick up the word. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Tony’s voice warbled and he closed his eyes again. Some of the tension that had been residing in Steve’s chest for the past few weeks suddenly began to uncoil. Tony couldn’t possibly still be playing a game in his current condition, which meant he was telling the truth, had been telling the truth the whole time. The suspicions and paranoia retreated in the light of this revelation. Steve reached down to unlace and remove his boots.

“Steve? Will you…will you hold my hand for a bit?”

The request caught Steve off guard. Tony had a habit of doing that though. It was one of the reasons Steve felt such a pull towards the other man. No matter what, Tony was always full of surprises. He leaned over and removed the gauntlet from Tony’s left hand and scooched his chair closer to the bed.

Tony’s eyes were still closed and his face remained impassive until Steve submitted to his request and Tony let out a small smile. His hand was smooth and soft, like a child’s. There were no scars or calluses from hours spent in his garage working on armor. Steve pressed a brief kiss to each of his fingers- the first real contact of his lips to Tony’s skin- then twined their hands together and settled in.


End file.
